The Dark Lord's Consort
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Draco flinched as he peeled his battered body off the soiled sheets and made his way to the ornate bathroom that connected to his suite or should he say his gilded cage. Yes, Draco was now a prisoner consigned to spend his days in the wing designated to him by his captor or as the Dark Lord fancies himself his lover. PWP and Yaoi; Don't Like It? Don't Read It! Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dark Lord's Consort_

_Notes: This is Yaoi! Don't Like It?! Don't Read It! This is AU; Voldemort won the war and now rules over wizarding Britain. One-Shot...sort of PWP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! JKR does though and I thank her for authoring the HP series. : )_

_**~~~~~~~~~~*************Chapter 1*************~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Draco flinched as he peeled his battered body off the soiled sheets and made his way to the ornate bathroom connected to his suite or should he say his gilded cage. Yes, Draco was now a prisoner consigned to spend his days in the wing designated to him by his captor or as the Dark Lord fancied himself his lover.

Draco snorted; Lover? There didn't seem to any love between them only grudging willingness on his part to let the Dark Lord use his body as he saw fit. Draco knew that to deny the Dark Lord was to effectively sign his name to a fate worse than death.

The Dark Lord, or Marvolo as Draco had been told to call him now, was very explicit when he explained what would happen if he refused to allow Marvolo to take pleasure from his body. Draco would be turned over to the Inner Circle to be used for their pleasure; may that be sexually or otherwise.

Draco was becoming more and more disgusted with himself with every passing day. Yes, he had been truly excited when Marvolo extended the offer to make Draco his consort and bearer of his future heirs; it was an honor to be sure. Well at least Draco thought it was but now he was seeing the reality of the situation.

The only times he left his lush rooms and adjoining garden was to attend functions where the absence of the Dark Lord's consort would seem strange. On those occasions Draco was pampered and groomed like a prince. Before they left for the event or gala Marvolo would alway present him with an opulent gift to soothe Draco and ease any lingering upsets the heir to the Noble House of Malfoy may have.

And damn it to hell it usually worked! Every time Marvolo would enter and give Draco his present the slender blonde couldn't help but believe that times would be better in the future. They never were though; soon after Marvolo would go back to his former ways. Only appearing at night to roughly take Draco's body and leave him soar, bruised and sometimes bloody.

Draco turned on the shower and waited until the water was almost boiling before he stepped in; flinching slightly as the scalding water rained down on his pale, shapely form. The young blonde knew many of the Dark Lord's followers would kill to be where he was, especially now that Marvolo had conquered the wizarding world of Britain and regained his former attractive body.

But that body was deceptive, like honey coated lies; the attractive exterior covered up the soul rotting decay present in Marvolo's dead heart and torn soul. Scrubbing harshly Draco let his tears of self-loathing flow freely here where the torrent of water would quickly wash them away. No one would ever know he was breaking; Draco would not give them the pleasure of seeing him laid low.

His father, Lucius, was so proud of his only son. To be chosen by their Lord was an honor to the Noble House of Malfoy. Lucius took great pleasure and pride in flaunting his son's status as consort and future bearer. The young male wondered how proud his father would be if he saw Draco now. If his father saw his son's body bruised and covered in bite marks while his entrance still bled from being torn due to Marvolo's lack of preparation.

Yes, Draco almost wished to see the look on his father's proud face as he took in the site of his heir's broken body. Draco knew these thoughts were taking him down a dark and slippery slope but he didn't have the strength to stop them anymore. What did it matter? He was a glorified whore; submitting to the whims of a sadist almost every night.

Draco turned off the shower and dried himself; once he was dry he moved over to the vanity, not bothering to look at himself in the mirror and picked up the healing salve his godfather, Severus, made for him after Draco confided embarrassingly in him about his torn entrance; that conversation happened after the first time Marvolo penetrated him without preparing him first.

Scoping a small amount of the salve onto his finger Draco lowered him slender hand to his abused hole and swirled the soothing balm onto the inflamed skin, coating his torn entrance before plunging his digit as deep as he could. Draco hissed in momentary discomfort before the balm did its job and soothed the shredded, irritated skin of his inner walls. Rotating his finger Draco applied as much of the balm as he could, as deeply as he could.

Once that was completed Draco washed his hands and started to apply the Essence of Dittany, another present from his godfather, to the copious amounts of bite marks that littered his alabaster skin.

After washing his hands again Draco brushed his teeth and slipped on a soft silken robe and made his way to his now clean bed. Those house elves certainly did move fast. Draco surveyed the bed with distaste, remembering the activities that took place on it not even an hour ago, before he slipped under the plush sheets and blankets.

Though he desired sleep Draco couldn't quiet his raucous mind as it swirled with unwelcome thoughts and images; his godfather's face when Draco had explained to him about his torn entrance and what Marvolo did to him popped into his weary mind.

Severus' face had carried a look of disgust; Draco wasn't sure if it was directed at him or directed toward the harsh treatment Marvolo doled out on his body? The slender male never had the courage to ask his godfather.

Maybe he should have listened to Severus' subtle warning and rejected the Dark Lord's consort offer. But that rejection would have brought on a worse fate than Draco experienced now, he was sure of it. Marvolo did not like to be denied and had become very used to getting his whims satisfied by others long before Draco was even born. The blonde just hoped Severus still loved and cared for him.

His mother, Narcissa, was in the same boat as his father; proud and pompous about her son's station in the new wizarding world. Draco knew all his mother cared about was appearances and what others thought of them. So even if Draco went to her he wouldn't expect much sympathy, probably a pat on the back and subtle words telling him to deal with it.

Sighing deeply Draco forced his mind to go blank; hopefully tomorrow would be better. Marvolo mentioned earlier before they'd had sex that he would be coming in the afternoon to take him on a stroll through Diagon Alley.

Draco truly hoped he did. He hadn't been off Slytherin Manor grounds in over six months; had it truly only been six months since the end of the war, since Harry Potter's death and Draco's acceptance of being Marvolo's consort. It seemed it had; this was his last thought before Draco slid into sleep's dark welcoming embrace.

* * *

Draco sat sullenly in his private and heavily warded garden that adjoined his rooms. Marvolo had never come to take him to Diagon Alley; Draco was foolish to believe he would though. The young blonde needed to learn not to get his hopes up since they seemed to be perpetually dashed by almost everyone.

Sighing heavily once again Draco stood and began to stroll through the well crafted paths, taking in the beautiful flowers and trees. The slender male stopped and observed his reflection in the small pond; he supposed he looked good. He wore an expensive robe in a dark emerald color, the Slytherin crest displayed over his heart boldly in silver embroidery.

His now waist length silver hair was flowing down his back unhindered as his bangs framed his slightly feminine face. Silvery grey eyes stared back at him through his reflection and Draco flinched when he saw the pain and despair in his gaze.

But that was the only clue to Draco's inner turmoil; his skin was still luminescent and his body was still healthy and shapely. No one would ever guess that inside his body and heart were dying, decaying slowly.

Draco pulled his gaze away from his reflection, knowing by the position of the setting sun that Marvolo would come to visit him in a few hours and he needed to be ready to greet him after the house elves brought up his dinner.

* * *

Draco made his way out of the bathroom in a black house robe when he heard the doors to his room opening and closing with a soft click that Draco knew to mean that the door was now locked. The pretty blonde despite his disappointment about not being allowed to go out into the world still had a fair day.

The walk in the garden and reading his favorite books helped elevate his low mood. Dinner was also pleasant; the house elves seemed to know when he was melancholy and made it a point to serve his favorite dishes on those days. Draco couldn't help but feel grateful to the little creatures for their kindness.

Breaking away from his thoughts Draco made his way over to Marvolo's tall, broad form. Stepping onto his tip toes Draco placed a soft kiss and murmured his greetings to Marvolo in a quiet voice. The grey eyed male allowed the taller man to gather his smaller body into his strong arms and pull him into a tender embrace.

Draco was on his guard, though Marvolo would never know it; too many times things had started out kind and gentle only to progress to painful in the blink of an eye. The slim male lifted his toned arms to embrace Marvolo's strong shoulders.

They stood there for a few moments before Marvolo spoke; "I'm sorry I didn't come for you today and take you to Diagon Alley my little dragon. But tomorrow we will do something much better."

"Tomorrow my love we will be going to Paris. I have a meeting with the Prime Minister there and he invited us to spend a few days at his home. Would you enjoy that my beautiful dragon?"

Draco didn't know what to say!? He fumbled for words and when he did speak it was in a breathless voice full of excitement. "Yes, Marvolo I'd love to go to Paris with you. We could go to dinner and shop; just enjoy each other. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Draco stared into those crimson eyes, hoping that Marvolo would agree to his suggestions and maybe this time things would be different. This time maybe things would stay good between them but the cynical part of Draco's mind told him not to get his hopes up.

Marvolo smiled a smile that lit his whole face up; the man was gorgeous but when he allowed himself to smile the man looked like a fallen angel. That comparison was actually more appropriate than Draco knew; for all fallen angels became demons didn't they?

"If you wish it Draco then I will make it so. When my meeting is concluded we will explore Paris together." Draco beamed up at his husband and pressed his petal soft lips to Marvolo's; showing his gratitude with his actions. The crimson eyed male immediately took control of the kiss and thrust his tongue into the blonde's willing mouth.

Draco lowered his arms when Marvolo undid the fastenings on his robe and allowed the expensive garment to puddle at his feet. Marvolo took his hand in his and led him over to the large bed and told Draco to lie on his back, not wanting to upset his lover when things were going so nicely he complied immediately.

The grey eyed male sat and watched as Marvolo began to undress himself; Draco feasted on every inch of exposed creamy flesh that met his heated gaze. When the taller male was fully unclothed he made his way to the bed and crawled up and settled in between Draco's spread legs.

The blonde watched as his husband took in his naked form, the lust clearly showing in Marvolo's blood red eyes; "You're beautiful Draco and soon you will be swollen with our child. I know I haven't been treating you well but I promise I will try to be the man you deserve."

Draco felt his throat close and his eyes water in response to Marvolo's words; he had heard them before but just like all the times before Draco found himself believing and hoping that this time they were true. "I hope you do; I want this to work for us. I truly wish for us to be a real couple and family. For us to raise our child together.

Draco looked into Marvolo's eyes and let him see Draco's honest wish for what he had just asked for. Upon seeing his sincerity Marvolo crushed their lips together and explored the younger's mouth thoroughly. Eventually the Marvolo broke the heated kiss and Draco was left panting for air; the blonde gulped the needed oxygen gratefully only for his breath to catch when the older man took his pink nipple into his mouth and swirl his tongue gently over the erect bud.

Draco let his head fall back onto the thick pillows and just allowed himself to languish in Marvolo's tender ministrations, not knowing when the tenderness would stop. Draco's hands moved to slide through his lover's thick dark locks and massaged his scalp.

Marvolo groaned around his nipple in appreciation for Draco's actions and moved over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as its twin. His lover's large hands moved to massage Draco's lithe thighs in teasing strokes and caresses.

Draco was reveling in the attention his body was receiving at Marvolo's talented hands and mouth; his pale body was breaking out in a light sheen of sweat and he could feel his slender cock hardening between his legs. Marvolo continued exploring Draco's torso with his mouth, placing soft nips and sucks on the sensitive skin on the lithe male's ribcage causing the blonde to mewl in delight.

Soon Marvolo's mouth made it to Draco's now leaking and aching erection. He moaned loudly when his hard length was swallowed in one go by his lover's talented mouth. Draco's hands that were still in Marvolo's hair tightened, tugging softly to encourage Marvolo to move faster.

The crimson eyed man didn't protest or resist his lover's silent plea and sped up his movements as his head bobbed faster on Draco's cock. The young blonde was in complete ecstasy at the moment as Marvolo deep throated him to the hilt.

Draco was so enraptured he didn't notice Marvolo summoning the lube from the bedside table and applying a generous amount to three of his long fingers. He did, however, notice when a lone finger penetrated his entrance in a smooth stroke pulling a loud moan from Draco's kiss swollen pink lips.

It felt so good, the tender touches were sending Draco into a haze of pleasure as Marvolo continued to suck him off as he added a second finger to the blonde's compliant body. The stimulation was becoming too much for his body to take and when the third finger was added and his prostate struck Draco came hard.

Draco's beautiful eyes squeezed shut, his back arched as his cock slid deeper into Marvolo's mouth, his length was greedily sucked until his cock stopped pulsing his release. The taller man moved, allowing Draco's spent penis to slip from his mouth and those long fingers were removed from the smaller male's now well stretched entrance.

Making his way to Draco's panting mouth Marvolo sealed their lips together and thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth, allowing him to taste his seed on his lover's devilish tongue. The blonde moaned at the eroticism of it and spread his legs further in silent invitation for Marvolo to take him.

He felt it when Marvolo placed his large erection at Draco's waiting hole and pushed in slowly until his heavy balls met his plump bum. The grey eyed male's slender arms wrapped around Marvolo's neck as they continued to kiss. His lover's arms wrapped around Draco's shoulders, holding his slighter frame to Marvolo's larger one.

Soon Marvolo began a slow steady pace, penetrating Draco deeply and on the third thrust hit his prostate dead on. The needy blonde broke their kiss and whimpered when he felt his lover's cock pierce his prostate again, causing him to babble; "Mmmm... Marvolo faster, please...ngh...feels so good."

Draco's begging request was granted as Marvolo sped up his thrusts, his hips pistoned faster as he pounded into Draco's willing body. The blonde was in a state of euphoria as his body was treated to such gentle and fulfilling pleasure at the hands of his lover.

Draco felt his orgasm building in his belly, the heat swirling through his pleasure racked form. "So close, nnn... please don't stop, don't STOP!" Marvolo grunted in response to Draco's urgent plea and continued his hard thrusts, each one hitting that little bundle of oversensitive nerves deep inside of his body.

Soon Draco couldn't hold on any longer, the heat in his belly exploded and his untouched cock erupted showering his cum on their sweaty stomachs and chests. Once his orgasm passed his body became boneless as Marvolo continued his thrusts and shortly after his body stiffened as his lover's release crashed down on him.

Draco whimpered as he felt his bowels being filled with Marvolo's warm seed. His lover continued to thrust into his spent body, milking his orgasm. When he was finished Marvolo stilled and pressed his lips to Draco and they engaged in a soft, loving kiss.

A few minutes later Marvolo's softened length slipped from his well fucked entrance and Draco felt his lover's seed begin leak from his body. Marvolo moved his arms and wrapped them around his smaller body, holding Draco close to his larger form. At that moment the blonde couldn't care about the semen that was leaking from his body or the cum and sweat drying on them.

Right now he just wanted to enjoy this sweet simple moment. Draco couldn't help but hope that this night would mark a new beginning in his and Marvolo's relationship. Because at the end of the day all Draco had was hope and that was something that he just couldn't let die.

_**I Hope You All Enjoyed The Story!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
